1. Field
Embodiments relate to a separator for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research on a rechargeable lithium battery has been actively made, as the desirability of a battery having high energy density as a power source for a portable electronic device has increased. In addition, electric vehicles and the like have been researched with a view to addressing environmental issues. Accordingly, research on the rechargeable lithium battery as a power source for the electric vehicle has been actively pursued.